The present invention is directed to an expansion dowel assembly including an anchor bolt with a conically shaped expanding member at the leading end of the bolt and with a cylindrical shank extending from the expanding member toward the trailing end of the bolt. Adjacent its trailing end, the shank has means for attaching a load to the bolt. An expansion sleeve laterally encloses the anchor bolt and is displaceable relative to it. The sleeve has axially extending slots proceeding from the leading end toward the trailing end. The inside diameter of the expansion sleeve corresponds to the outside diameter of the shank, and the expansion sleeve has a circumferentially extending cutting tooth at its leading end.
Expansion dowels of the above type are disclosed in British patent GB 2 109 886 B and are anchored by driving the expansion sleeve over a conically shaped expanding member on the anchor bolt. The expanding member is supported at the base of a borehole for effecting the radial expansion of the sleeve. The cutting tooth arranged at the leading end of the expansion sleeve forms an undercut in the surface of the receiving material. If a pulling force is applied to the anchor bolt, an after-expansion of the expansion sleeve takes place. Since the expansion sleeve has only a single cutting tooth, the energy required for driving the expansion sleeve relative to the expanding member is relatively high.